Forklifts to perform loading-unloading and moving of packages respectively with a folk arranged at a front part of a vehicle body include a type to be driven with a battery mounted on the vehicle body. The above battery type forklift is advantageous in performing loading-unloading operation indoors owing to not causing problems of noise and exhaust gas compared to a type of being driven with an engine. However, it cannot be continuously used by replenishing fuel as the type of being driven with an engine and replacement with a full-charged battery is required when battery charges are decreased. Since a counter weight is arranged at a rear part of the vehicle body of forklift, loading-unloading of the battery is performed from a side face of the vehicle body, normally (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).